


Mind

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clint Feels, F/M, Gen, Intimacy, Love, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Mind

Clint had one of the sharpest brains in Shield.   
He was a good strategist.  
And Loki had made use of it.  
But now he no longer trusted his brain.   
He didn't trust that it was free of control.   
He didn't trust that,  
He wasn't capable of hurting the only woman he loved.   
He already killed a lot of his colleagues.   
He went to therapists.   
But he doubted they could understand.   
He always dreamt of hurting Natasha.  
She held him as his nightmares took over.  
She soothed him.  
They hadn't been intimate since Loki.   
But one night they were.   
And Clint could feel himself being in his own control.   
Natasha's constant support had helped.   
She had knocked Loki out completely.


End file.
